


In a Perfect World...

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [51]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by a home inspection this afternoon... we find inspiration in the oddest of places.





	In a Perfect World...

He had given up on any idea of the world being a perfect place long ago, even before the events in Afghanistan, New York and Sokovia; he had no illusions about the world, or the beings who inhabited it. Now, he was forced to realize the universe as a whole was in even worse shape when he and Strange of all people had somehow become responsible for saving it. He had to be honest, there were minutes, even hours when he thought if he could find a way to tell the universe to fuck off, he would do so happily.

However. The universe appeared not to be listening at the moment; and for the first time in years, the world seemed to have forgotten that he existed. Though, it just might have more to do with him throwing his phone on the ground and stomping on it viciously a few hours ago, than any momentary planetary forgiveness. 

His train of thought derailed as he felt Stephen's fingertips in his hair, and as he leaned back against his chest and felt Stephen's arms gently curl around him, he understood that even though the world wasn't perfect, every once in a while, there were perfect moments.


End file.
